Baten Kaitos Wiki:Origins Field Guide entries
This page contains description/skill entries for Origins enemies from the Field Guide kindly transcribed by BenoitRen of the Baten Kaitos Forums. Project has been finished and all information integrated. Entries Dark Service HQ ;Dark Service Peon A brand-new member of The Dark Service. Though a junior member, they've passed the rough entrance exams, and shouldn't be taken lightly. Now is their brightest moment. That said, try to bump them off now before they get any tougher. ;Fallen Serviceman Slumber Shot Fires an instant sedative that puts the target to sleep. Victims pass out as if they hadn't slept in days. (Sleep attack) Gashprin Salve Mostly a balm for treating wounds, though it also happens to work on those itchy bug bites. (HP restorative) ;Upgraded Paramachina An updated version of the Empire's humanoid weapons. A hasty remake of the common alpha model. Occasionally collapses after attacks due to stress from the upgrades. Owners have to worry for their life and their wallet. Quite a pain in many ways. Saber Hand Gathers energy into its arm while jumping, then relies on the force of the fall to strike. (Physical attack) Rampage Chop Delivers a series of crazed Mongolian chops with enough force to knock even the attacker over. (Physical attack) Emperor's Residence ;Alpha Paramachina A humanoid weapon made by the Empire. Faces tough battles alongside Dark Service troops. Obediently follows any order given by its master. The military uses the basic alpha model. *They do not speak. ;Dark Serviceman A somewhat experienced Dark Service member. Beware their advanced bayonet-handling skills. That sounds impressive, but between training new members, brown-nosing the boss and ordering supplies, they basically work round the clock. Gashprin Salve Mostly a balm for treating wounds, though it also happens to work on those itchy bug bites. (HP restorative) ;Imperial Battle Machina Self-Repair Automatically repairs malfunctioning parts. The bane of repairmen everywhere. (HP restorative) ;Hideous Beast An otherworldly beast that suddenly appeared. Its uncovered muscle and writhing tentacles are repulsive to look at. What purpose could a beast bent on destruction with its wildly flailing arms possibly have been born to serve? Mountainmaker Scatters great slabs of rock by raising its fist and slamming it into the ground. (Multi-target knockdown attack) Mintaka ;Imperial Swordsman A soldier specialized in close-range sword combat. Some prefer the ephemerality of swordplay to the ease and power of a bayonet and rifle. As such, the sword is a status symbol within the military, though any who choose it rashly will regret it. ;Giacomo A dark service elite who entered at the age of 13. Well-liked by his peers, though sometimes haughty. He tastes bitter defeat at the hands of Sagi, the first foe he was powerless before. "Sagi, the next time will be your last!!" Nihal ;Doomer A vaporous organism made of crimson flame. Lives by consuming the arid air of desert regions. Some can speak, but people cannot understand their unique language. They appear to be at odds against the blue-flamed Almers. Flaming Powder A mysterious powder that stokes one's inner flames on contact. (Offense boost) ;Devil Claws A monstrous bug with sharp claws and a shell. Those living in the Nihal Desert burrow in the sand, then spring forth when they hear footsteps. They are extremely aggressive, but there are those who hunt them for their highly prized meat. Carcass of Power Packed full of powerful nutrition--at least if you like chowing down on rotten meat. (Offense boost) ;Gigim A desert creature with insect and mammal traits. Moving through the sand with its large claws, it seems to feed on insects and buried roots. The shell, said to be evolved skin, protects it, and is used in a rolling charge attack. Armadillo Attack Rolls into a stony ball and slams into the target. Its plates are as hard as metal. (Physical attack) Lave Caves ;Magma Beast Inferno Spews out flames wrought from the heat energy of magma, turning foes to toast. (Incendiary attack) ;Ceratobus Dwells in a fiery habitat, blowing forth flame. Its special coat blocks the heat, preventing it from burning itself. That snuggly warm coat seems a little too comfortable, and often leads to dozing off on the battlefield. ;Foytow A huge vampiric bug with an affinity to flame. Pumps flames into victims through its proboscis while sucking their blood. As larvae, they are the size of a human fingertip. They make Azha nights miserable. Bloodsucker Blaze Sucks blood like a mosquito, then ignites foes with its fiery saliva. (Life-draining, incendiary attack) ;Phoelix Insanity's Song A hideous song that invades through the target's ear canal, paralyzing the senses. (Blinding attack) ;Lord of the Lava Caves An ancient beast of legend born from magma. Possessing a construction able to swim freely through molten rock and light itself ablaze. Feeds primarily by chasing down prey and roasting them before devouring them. Molten Lunge Brands foes' flesh with a scaly imprint patterned after its own scales, red-hot from the magma pools. (Incendiary attack) ;Umbra The form taken by Azha's Bein amidst a black mist. Secretly acted as the terrorist Mourning Mistral out of anger at the Empire's treatment of the Azhani. Trapped in the bowels of the Lava Caves, he turned his rage on Sagi in a desperate attack. Mountainmaker Scatters great slabs of rock by raising its fist and slamming it into the ground. (Multi-target knockdown attack) Hellion Eye Kowtows so the face on the back of its head can sight the enemy and rain fire upon them. (Incendiary attack) Nusakan Thornwood ;Balloona A balloon creature of the Nusakan Thornwood. Moves by rolling around on an internal cushion of air. Ruptures and shrivels upon contact with nearby thorns. Perhaps there is a reason why they continue to roll around nonetheless. Lake Botein Ruins ;Mite A mysterious creature who spins about with its rad rod. Its translucent body shimmers the colors of the rainbow. It gently heals injured creatures, acting as the doctor of the animal kingdom. Makes a nutritious feed for animals when dried. Mitochondria Calls on mitochondria to produce the energy needed to sustain life. (HP restorative) ;Pul-Puk An amphibian prone to hopping around wetlands. The water stored in its body freezes on contact with air, but is supposedly good for the skin. Its meat tastes delicious, but is guaranteed to do a number on the eater's digestive system. Healing Droplets A tonic that restores life to even the most parched of bodies. Also great for the complexion. (HP restorative) ;Ogopogo A crustacean with an affinity for damp places. Algae covers its skin, making it disgustingly slimy to the touch. The creature seems to like the algae, snacking on it at times. If burnt off, the creature gets terribly sad. ;Hideous Beast II This monster from the Lake Botein Ruins is nearly identical to that seen at the emperor's residence. Its giant body is at absolute zero, freezing any who touch it solid. While it captured the people investigating the ruins, it did not do them harm. Icy Death Sends particles of ice spiraling forth from the face on the back of its head, entombing foes in an icy grave. (Freezing attack). Sheratan ;Machina Arma : Razer A cutting-edge machina arma piloted by Valara. Secretly developed by the Empire's Weapons Division, few know of its existence. The only weakness reported are an electrical short circuit and extreme low temperatures. Arma Cannon The "birthchild of imperial progress." A laser powerful enough to reshape the earth. (Physical attack). Lesser Celestial River/Cloud Passage ;Cancerite A humanoid amphibian that lives near water. Loves to startle travelers by leaping out at them. They appear to speak their own Cancerite language. It's said that their distinctive stagger is because they are always drunk, but the truth is unknown. ;Armored Cancerite A Cancerite who loves to dress up prettily. It seems to enjoy wearing seashells and Vodnik claws as ornaments. One might initially hesitate before the defenses they create, but shells are only shells. Break them and it's naked again. ;Ray-Moo A creature lazily flying about the Cloud Passage. While not adapted for flight in body shape, its long, broad tail helps it maintain balance. There have been instances of people passing off its lubricant as top-grade love syrup in stores. Electro Crash Rams into the target while releasing electrical energy absorbed from nature. (Lightning attack) Mucky-Yucky Mucus Secretes a gooey slime that coats and protects its body. Just another wonder of nature. (Defense boost) ;Bar-Mool An amphibian loving water and moist places. Countless people have been fooled by their cute pink striped appearance and gotten a beating. Try to burn it up before getting frozen stiff. The fragrant scent of its meat will fill the air. Healing Droplets A tonic that restores life to even the most parched of bodies. Also great for the complexion. (HP restorative) ;Fogg A balloon creature of the Cloud Passage. Rolling atop the narrow paths is quite a rush. Some folks claim they've seen some fall. Their flaming body tackle is a threat that strikes terror into the hearts of foes. Overheat Turns its ample rage to flames, and raises the impact of its charge by lighting itself ablaze. (Fire attack) ;Vodnik A creature covered in a boulder-like shell. It curls up its granitic body and slams into foes. Some have asked what happens when an unstoppable force hits an immovable object, but I digress. Cooked, it curls up and turns a tasty red color. Armadillo Attack Rolls into a stony ball and slams into the target. Its plates are as hard as metal. (Physical attack) Armored Dillo Covers vital spots firmly with both arms. Now it ain't scared of nuttin'. (Defense boost) ;Magician Mite A magician and its wonder wand! Uses more powerful ice magic than any would suspect from its cute exterior! Secretly draws magic sigils as it spins about! Can't use fire magic for fear of drying up! Ice Rubble Commands fragments of ice to fly into its foes. They aren't called magicians for nothing! (Multi-target ice attack) Mitochondria Calls on mitochondria to produce the energy needed to sustain life. (HP restorative) ;Giacomo II A young man in the employ of the Dark Service. He seems to feel an obsessive rivalry toward Sagi. He polished his technique to a new level, but is ultimately defeated a second time. "Grrah! Next time, Sagi, Next time!!" Nashira ;Dark Service Swordsman An elite warrior in charge of close-range combat. In place of a gun, he uses a knockdown special attack called Firecracker. Perhaps from exhaustion after constant training, these soldiers are prone to nodding off and getting sick. Fryercracker A firecracker-like explosive that bursts midair, with enough force to shatter foes' ears and minds. (Knockdown lightning attack) Gashprin Salve Mostly a balm for treating wounds, though it also happens to work on those itchy bug bites. (HP restorative) Cloudvents ;Imperial Elite Hyper-elite graduates from the officers' academy, far superior to enlisted soldiers. Most are the heirs to old military families. Elite machina, elite Magnus, elite lunchboxes. Well-known for the special treatment they receive. ;Autonomous Battle Machina Free-thinking machina built stronger than before. They are programmed to put targets to sleep and capture them, but often accidentally pummel them. Weak to electrical shorts like other models, but equipped with a compensatory self-repair function. Force Ring Alpha Triggers the relaxing alpha waves in foes' brains, plunging them into slumber. (Sleep attack) Self-Repair Automatically repairs malfunctioning parts. The bane of repairmen everywhere. (HP restorative) ;Cloud Cancerite A Cancerite who springs from behind shadowy rocks. Perhaps having awakened to the art of hand-to-hand combat, it delivers a fierce chop to the neck. Apparently some of Diadem's jovial men have been seen amiably drinking with Cloud Cancerites. Collar Lop Performs a double spin chop at neck level. All too reminiscent of pro wrestling. (Physical attack) ;Shadow Claws An insectoid beast that lurks within the shadows. Its highly developed jaws snare prey and don't let go. It eats rotting meat, and keeps a horde of it hidden away. It raises attack power when eaten, but don't even think about finding its stash. Carcass of Power Packed full of powerful nutrition--at least if you like chowing down on rotten meat. (Offense boost) Jitterjinx Blinds beholders with a cursed dance, dulling their ability to fight. (Blinding attack) ;Valara De facto chief of Baelheit's personal vanguard. Her machina gun's lightning attack is powerful and hits several times. Her combined attack with Nasca and Heughes shows the bond they share. "I won't even waste my time on a brat like you." Machina Formation Valara, Heughes, and Nasca's combination attack. Packs 100% knockout power. (Physical attack) Deathdealer Approaches foes with nimble footwork and unleashes electric blasts at point-blank range. (Shock attack) ;Heughes A follower of Baelheit seasoned by a life of war. A firm believer in training the body as the path to strength, he uses machina while throwing himself bodily at foes. Loves his brother above all. "Nasca... You OK on your own?" Machina Fist No amount of protection can stop this perfect fusion of machina and mega-muscle. Destroys armor. (Physical attack) ;Nasca Heughes's brother and fellow disciple of Baelheit. Makes up for a lack in strength with grenades and healing salves. Though at an age where Heughes's overprotection would be stifling, he accepts it. "Just watch, Heughes. I can do it!" Stun Grenade Emits a flash of light when thrown that robs foes of their sight. (Blinding attack) Gashprin Salve Mostly a balm for treating wounds, though it also happens to work on those itchy bug bites. (HP restorative) ;Machina Arma: Marauder The passenger machina arma given to Nasca. The front turret fires a powerful plasma bullet. Any attempt to fight against the enraged Nasca's piloting without proper preparation beforehand is foolhardy and likely lethal. Plasma Cannon Assaults foes with condensed high-density plasma packed into a shell. (Shock attack) ;Machina Arma: Marauder II Nasca's machina arma in the Cloudvents. Custom built for Nasca, inoperable to anyone other than him. Resistant to electricity unlike other machina. Ultimately, it was no match for the newly awakened Sagi. Plasma Cannon Assaults foes with condensed high-density plasma packed into a shell. (Shock attack) Self-Repair Repairs broken turrets, also tending to damage to the arma's main body. (Restorative) ;Nasca II His machina arma destroyed, Nasca then attempts to fight Sagi by hand. After losing to Sagi's true power as a spiriter, Nasca disappears from the Promachination site in the Cloudvents. "Heughes would laugh if he saw me now." Stun Grenade Emits a flash of light when thrown that robs foes of their sight. (Blinding attack) Gashprin Salve Mostly a balm for treating wounds, though it also happens to work on those itchy bug bites. (HP restorative) Ninki Valley ;Unuk A ferocious carnivore prowling the forest coasts. Its markings act as camouflage, blending in among the rocks. Its giant fangs grip the throats of prey while its sharp claws rend their flesh. Like any feral beast, though, it fears fire. ;Striper A beast who struts around the Nunki Forest. Its long fangs contain venom glands, afflicting prey with a virulent toxin. However, if trained and de-fanged from an early age, they make loving pets. Their black paw pads are adorable. ;Blood Leaf A bloodsucking denizen of wooded areas. Able to produce a hypnotic hum by beating their quadripartite wings. Not well suited to flying for extended periods of time, they are often seen resting with tails coiled around tree branches. Enervating Waves Emits a hypnotic frequency with the hum of its beating wings, pacifying foes. (Sleep attack) ;Gormer A fire creature swathed in rare cool flame. Derives energy from internally condensed oxygen. Shoots a blazing bullet of concentrated flame from a blowhole analogous to the creature's mouth. Inexplicably friendly towards the Doomers. Flamethrower Consumes air, converts its energy to heat and releases it from the body as fiery breath. (Fire attack) Flaming Powder A mysterious powder that stokes one's inner flames on contact. (Offense boost) ;Armored Balloona An ambitious Balloongator covered in armor made from a hardened foam exuded by warts on its back. The shell adds both attack and defense power, but can be destroyed. The sight of the depressed gator spewing forth more warty foam is truly endearing. Overheat Turns its ample rage to flames, and raises the impact of its charge by lighting itself ablaze. (Fire attack) ;Mobile Turret A machina cannon capable of independent flight. The sensor atop its head seeks and locks on to enemy targets. Its weapons are a submachine gun on the right arm, and a giant energy cannon. It pulls its own trigger: a quirk of the designer. ;Elite Swordsman An elite soldier following the path of the sword. A job sure to impress your girlfriend's mother with its noble code of knights' ethics. Although that said, there are those who find the paralyzing shock bombs they use a tad unsporting. Shock Bomb Creates a machina-powered shockwave that plunges foes into an electrified stupor. (Shock attack) Gashprin Salve Mostly a balm for treating wounds, thought it also happens to work on those itchy bug bites. (HP restorative) ;Malpercio's Afterling A creature that awakened within its feral host. Found and captured by the Imperial Army, though Shanath independently sicked it upon Sagi. Unfurling its sinister vestigial wings, it trained its fangs upon Sagi and his compatriots. Feral Death Delivers a flurry of blows with puma-like speed belying its massive size, enveloping foes in darkness. (Life-draining attack) ;Promachina Heughes Heughes, equipped with a pugilistic machina arma. The powerful Burning Harken releases flammable atmospheric gasses charged within the machina. When he begins charging, foes would be wise to heal their wounds and fortify their defenses. Charge Stores up the power needed for the Burning Harken. During this time, the machina reaches high temperatures. (Special ability) Burning Harken Packs a punch, but runs the risk of meltdown because of the experimental technology it incorporates. (Knockout, incendiary attack) ;Promachina Heughes II Machina arma made for the martial artist Heughes. It is said that his natural fighting instincts made its mastery a simple task. Though as tough an opponent as ever, he is ultimately defeated by the newly awakened Sagi. Charge Stores up the power needed for the Burning Harken. During this time, the machina reaches high temperatures. (Special ability) Burning Harken Packs a punch, but runs the risk of meltdown because of the experimental technology it incorporates. (Knockout, incendiary attack) Rodolfo's Estate ;Dark Service Swordmaster A Dark Service veteran and his trusty blade. His face evinces a lifetime of battle experience. Unlike other troops, he fights on the frontlines. Beware the paralyzing neurotoxins he shoots. His unique camouflage looks rather dapper. Shock Bomb Creates a machina-powered shockwave that plunges foes into an electrified stupor. (Shock attack) Gashprin Salve Mostly a balm for treating wounds, though it also happens to work on those itchy bug bites. (HP restorative) ;Dark Service Officer A unit rare among the Dark Service, and an object of adulation among the lower ranks. Often posted as the leaders on critical missions, some are even allowed two paramachina. Their attacks put foes to sleep, though they'd kill for a nap themselves. Slumber Shot Fires an instant sedative that puts the target to sleep. Victims pass out as if they hadn't slept in days. (Sleep attack) Gashprin Salve Mostly a balm for treating wounds, though it also happens to work on those itchy bug bites. (HP restorative) ;Beta Paramachina A paramachina improved upon the old Alpha model. A robot boasting durability and strategic acumen. Improved voice recognition lets it process complex orders, while sharp claws increase the bite of its punch, propelled by centrifugal force. Saber Hand Gathers energy into its arm while jumping, then relies on the force of the fall to strike. (Physical attack) ;Giacomo III An attempt to bring home Sagi's head as a trophy ended in yet another defeat in Rodolfo's Manor. Enraged at the realization that his power cannot rival a spiriter's, he pledges to find true power. "Strength surpassing man, beyond guardian spirits!" Thrashingale Redux Performs a slashing attack with graceful movements that spellbind his foes. No, really! (Physical attack) Liquid Mettle Slugs an ally in the face with a clenched fist just to get said ally's adrenaline flowing. Macho and totally extreme. (Status boost) Energy Injection Dopes himself up with steroids to yield instant muscle growth. May cause side effects. (Special ability) Holoholo Jungle ;Spell Shellfish A mollusk covered in cursed ancient runes. Said to originate in a now-lost region. Rarely closes its mouth for its fear of the dark. While its tongue-like appendage is inedible, the muscle controlling its shell makes a tasty broth. Water of Life Truly the water of life, in the eyes of creatures who have left their homeland to dwell on the shores above. (HP restorative) Adamant Shell A special ability that raises defense. Closes the shell with a boulder-like seal, but soon relents out of stuffiness. ;Undead Swordsman The cadavers of dead warriors, raised by darkness. They fight without any memory of their past lives. Though able to call back their comrades from the grave, their bodies are reanimated only by evil. Will they ever find the solace of eternal rest? Nether Whistle A special ability that resurrects allies. While this whistle calls the fallen back from death, mortals are still mortal. ;Mirabilis A ferociously sentient insectivorous plant. It lures in prey with its large fragrant blossoms. It snares prey with its bladed vines, slowly draining them of life. It blooms at the tip of a tail-like appendage. Torch it or freeze it. ;Acheron A mollusk protected by armor-like skin, making it a well defended foe tough to attack. The thought of being rammed by its slick body is horrifying. One of the few beasts female hunters avoid. Its curly tail is cute, though not widely known. ;Lesser Caracal A species of caracal native to the jungle. Its giant horns and fangs connect at the root. Trees around the lesser caracal's habitat bear marks from the cats' fang sharpening. Their paw pads are cream colored and chubby. ;Vata A prehistoric bird dwelling in the jungle. The thickets of the jungle favor strong legs over wings, leading their feathers to evolve to claws. Their population has dwindled as hunters easily captured these flightless fowl for their meat. Predation A special ability which recovers life and raises attack power. Mercilessly grows strong by consuming lesser caracals. Hover Strike A physical-based special attack. Accelerates on frenzied wings, ramming the target hard enough to lose consciousness. Earsplitting Whoop A multi-target special ability causing shock. Unleashes an ear-shattering howl that overpowers foes. ;Alraune The carnivorous plant most feared in the brush. A toxin within its sweet fragrance eats away at all who smell it. While the bulb at its base makes movement awkward, it captures prey with the roots and branches it freely manipulates. Poison Breath A multi-target special ability causing poison. Spews a cloud of toxic breath which enshrouds the battlefield. ;Holoholo Chick Chick of the giant Holoholobird. Attempts to tame it for its cute exterior all ended in futility. Hatches quickly in response to its harsh habitat. Its beak attacks are weak, but the psychological damage is huge. But it's cute, so we forgive it. Angelic Song A special ability which recovers life. This angelic song eases the body and mind of the giant parent Holoholobird. ;Holoholobird Colossal bird indigenous to the Holoholo Jungle. Only aggressive when protecting its chicks, though as soon as the chicks are gone it hatches more, essentially making it permanently vicious. Fears being struck down from the sky by lightning. Wingflail A knockdown special attack. Stirs up a gale with its giant wings, then forms a cyclone to attack foes. Egg Special ability. The giant Holoholo bird produces an egg which then hatches into a Holoholo chick. Veinroots ;Badwin A vampiric beast found in areas of scant verdure. Its wings are as sharp as razors, rending all in their path to bits as they flap. They additionally possess the terrifying ability to emit sound waves that spawn toxins within their prey's bodies. Toxic Waves A special attack causing poison. Creates sound waves with its tail feathers which generate toxins in the target's body. ;Mad Cancerite Humanoid amphibian dwelling in dark, moist places. Despite being unable to survive without water, it holds its booze dearer than life-giving water. Headhunter Chop A physical-based special attack. Unleashes two chops in rapid succession. They claim the severed heads as a prize. Ice-Cold Swig A special ability causing sleep. An alcoholic attack which forces even minors to drink. No booze under the age of 21. ;Ghost Claws A being said to come and go between dimensions. Its giant jaws devour prey body and soul. The sight of its dance, waving its faintly glowing tail surrounds viewers in a blinding black mist. Make short shrift of it with light attacks. Carcass of Power A special ability that raises attack power. Rotten meat is an acquired taste, packed full of powerful nutrition. Jitterjinx A special ability causing blindness. This malicious dance blinds those who watch it and dull their ability to fight. ;Imperial Guard Imperial elites responsible for guarding VIPs. Masters of combat, scholarship, and language. Their treatment is also leagues above the norm. While often partially hidden, their faces are all ravishingly handsome (says Milly). Electro Shot A special attack causing shock. Foes shocked by this electrical attack are paralyzed and easily bowled over. Gashprin Salve A special ability which recovers life. Mostly a balm for treating wounds, though it also works on itchy bug bites. ;Machina Ballerina A machina which curiously dances in circles. Originally designed as entertainment machina, its propensity to go berserk made it an apt weapon. Judging it by its looks will only lead to bruises. Apparently it is officially used by the military. Self-Destruct A knockdown special attack. Set to explode after a countdown for safety reasons, but nobody knows the code to disarm it. ;Wizard Mite Midgey leveled up! Midgey's magic got stronger! Midgey class leveled up to a Wizard! Midgey learned Thunderbolt! Midgey grew weaker against darkness and fire! Thunderbolt A lightning-based special attack. Drops a lightning bolt on foes' heads through the blessing of a pint-sized deity. Mitochondria A special ability which recovers life. Mitochondria produce the energy needed to sustain life. ;Malpercio's Afterling The result of Malpercio's afterling hijacking the Celestial Tree. Thought to be compatible only with animals, the afterlings remain largely unknown. Wields both the power of darkness and light. Resistant to flame for something once a root. Dark Spawn A darkness-based special attack. Ensnares foes in a ball of dark space linked to the depths of blackness in man's heart. Veinroots' Pulse A special attack that drains HP. Absorbs the life energy of any organism, perhaps as a natural defense mechanism. ;Machina Arma : Razer II Valara's newly upgraded machina arma. Improved in virtually every capacity, it boasts destructive power far exceeding the original. No living thing could withstand a direct blow from its now higher-output arma cannon. Arma Cannon A multi-target physical-based special attack. A laser strong enough to reshape the earth. Hurricane Punch A physical-based special attack. A flurry of blows made lethal by the attacker's rotating hips and shifting weight. ;Machina Arma : Razer III Valara's machina arma at the Promachination of the Celestial Tree Veinroots. Valara is said to have passed the rigorous pilot test with flying colors, but even with her skill, the machina arma was as a lump of metal before the awakened Sagi's power. Arma Cannon A multi-target physical-based special attack. A laser strong enough to reshape the earth. Hurricane Punch A physical-based special attack. A flurry of blows made lethal by the attacker's rotating hips and shifting weight. ;Valara II Unable to withdraw despite the defeat of the immensely powerful machina arma, she stands before Sagi with only her gun. Perhaps her defeat stemmed from an overdependence on the power of machina. "I won't... let it end yet. Not here!" Deathdealer A special attack causing shock. Approaches foes with nimble footwork, unleashing an electric blast at point-blank range. Seginus ;Zelmer A gaseous being enveloped in blue flames. Those burned by its curse-born fires feel chills up their spine even as their bodies burn. Their mouths spew a constant incantation, a song leading the listener to the gates of hell. Foxfire A special attack causing flames. Attacks with a cursed blaze, searing foes with flames of hatred for all living beings. Seafire A multi-target special attack causing flames. Attacks all foes with a crimson flame bent on incinerating all life. ;Magic Shellfish A prehistoric bivalve dwelling mostly on land. Its shell is protected by magic and not easily scratched by conventional weapons. The best plan is to aim for the shell's contents. Sandy through and through, it tastes awful. Water of Life A special ability which recovers life. Truly the water of life to those who left their homeland to live above the earth. Adamant Shell A special ability that raises defense. Closes the shell with a boulder-like seal, but soon relents out of stuffiness. ;Larva Golem A man-made gadget inexplicable by machina theory. Some suspect from its use of non-metallic parts that it was made using forbidden technology. It isn't even known what the white creature that peeks out from the mouth area is. White Breath An ice-based special attack causing sleep. This icy breath plagues foes with the slumber of those lost in a blizzard. ;Nebulos A muscular creature filled with a dark power. Pudgy around the belly, its upper body is ripped! It attacks by gracefully gathering magic power into a blast of dark lightning. Considered "creepily adorable" by some people. Devil Thunder A lightning-based special attack. A bolt of lightning called by nimbly forming an evil sign with their fingerless hands. ;Seginus Magic puppet from the Age of Gods a millennium ago. The same model as Guillo, it has identical moves. Laid to rest in Gemma without even seeing use. It awoke in response to the traces of Malpercio in Sagi, but is sealed away at Guillo's behest. Heavenlapse A multi-target darkness-based special attack. Fragments of the shattered heavens rain down upon foes. Shadowflame Engine A darkness-based special attack. Summons hellfire writhing with demons to envelope the target. Vega ;Ballet Dancer A machina permanently unable to stop dancing. Its sad countenance and whimsical midair movements fetch smiles from audiences of all ages. Jabs foes with the sharpened tips of its spinning body. Some say it's a toupee, but no one knows for sure. No unique skills. ;Elite Imperial Guard A rank reserved for decorating imperial troops. Mostly charged with guarding the emperor, it is rumored that some even serve as body doubles. While their skills are rarely put to the test, their daily training far exceeds other troops'. Blinder Shot A special attack causing blindness. Wraps foes in darkness, quashing their will to fight. Used to capture prey alive. Gashprin Salve A special ability which recovers life. Mostly a balm for treating wounds, though it also works on itchy bug bites. ;Promachina Shanath Shanath, equipped with his machina arma. Unlike the other three, Shanath elected to start Promachination with himself. One of very few examples of machina integrated into the nervous system to successfully hone one's reflexes. Machina Sweep A physical and fire-based knockdown special attack. Channels aura into the machina's forearms and delivers a combo. Tarazed ;Baelheit Spiriter, emperor-elect, and Milliarde's father. His guardian spirit, unable to accept Baelheit's actions towards his own daughter, ultimately elected not to grant him its power. "Daimon, grant me guidance..." Hellfire A multi-target fire-based special attack. Spirit magic which incinerates foes with the raging fires of hell. Seraphim Soul A light-based special attack causing sleep. An attack enabled by complete alignment with one's guardian spirit. ;Imperial Swordguard A swordsman of a caliber rare within the Empire. Wielding a blade with utmost grace far outclassing Dark Service members, they perform some ceremonial functions as well. In emergencies, they rely on firecrackers to stop foes with minimal casualties. Fryercracker A lightning-based knockdown special attack. Bursts in the air, exploding loudly enough to shatter foes' ears and minds. Gashprin Salve A special ability which recovers life. Mostly a balm for treating wounds, though it also works on itchy bug bites. ;Masterless Battle Machina The cutting edge of independent machina. Equipped not merely to capture, but to completely eliminate their targets. Furthermore, their ability to reliably heal while protecting themselves makes them a threat. Force Ring Beta A special attack causing flames. Ignites the target using concentrated heat rays. A weaker blast makes for a nice tan. Barrier & Self-Repair A special ability which restores life and raises defense. Safely repairs damage from behind a protective barrier. ;Hercules Dragon An ancient dragon revived through Promachination. A machina cannon amplifier within its throat transforms its cries into a powerful laser. Sustained by a liquid diet of machina oil supplied by feeding tube. Another victim of Promachination. Hercules Laser A knockdown special attack. A single laser beam shot like a howl pierces the enemy. Storing Energy A special ability which restores MP. Stores away energy needed to fire the laser. Self-Repair A special ability which recovers life. Utilizes the innate healing ability of dragons to restore itself. Barrier A special ability which raises defense power. Erects an invisible wall around the body to protect it from enemies. Tarazed's Core ;Dance King The machina king of dance and its stunning afro. The vicious Ring Around the Rosy offers a glimpse at the dark heart lurking behind its cheery dance. The quickest way to rectify its twisted heart is to zap it senseless. Ring-Around-the-Rosy A physical-based special attack. Surrounds a single target and attacks en masse. Does more damage in greater numbers. ;Prima Queen I am queen among all prima donna ballerinas! Furthermore, I'm a machina armed with a horribly terrifying self-destruct mechanism! I'll rain down attacks amidst a titillating twirl of tutu! None shall ever know the contents of my skirt! Self-Destruct A knockdown special attack. Set to explode after a countdown for safety reasons, but nobody knows the code to disarm it. ;High-Mobility Cannon A machina cannon capable of independent flight. More mobile than its predecessors, it successfully minimizes the recoil during an all-out fusillade. For a machina, it seems awfully excited firing its multi-cannon blast. That little flag is darling. Fusillade A multi-target fire-based special attack. Fires the right arm's machine gun at the same time as the main body's cannon. ;Cicada Golem An insect subject of Promachination made a weapon. The devastating beams it fires from its eyes cuts merciless swaths through all around it. Its delicate wings seem to be formed by the pale face that sometimes appears. Chirps distinctively. Beam Barrage A multi-target light-based special attack. Annihilates targets with a crazed salvo of laser beams. White Breath An ice-based special attack causing sleep. This icy breath plagues foes with the slumber of those lost in a blizzard. ;Ahriman An evil clown who uses amusing tricks to kill. It derives a twisted pleasure when cheers and applause turn to cries of agony. The nightly laughter of the two skulls hanging from it is a recent nuisance. Knife Parade A darkness-based special attack. The ultimate knife attack which skewers the target with a barrage of shady knives. Crystal Cryomancy An ice-based special attack. A lush top-class magic spell that assaults foes with ice crystals without smoke or mirrors. ;Lycaon A feral beast covered in a coat of darkest night. It shocks prey by channeling static electricity generated by its fur to its horn and releasing it. It is said where three Lycaon gather, storm clouds are sure to follow. Electro Horn A lightning-based special attack. Stabs foes with its electrified horn, releasing high voltage electricity through them. Albali Sandhollow ;Caracal A species of feline with enormous horns. Called the hunters of the Sandhollow for the way they bound about the area with spring-like bodies. Touch these cute cats and you'll feel their claws. Their paw pads are an enviably pretty pink. No unique skills. ;Goat Chimera Flying creatures ruling the sky over the Sandhollow. While usually quite amiable, they won't hesitate to attack intruders who would disrupt their homes. Some have been trained as transportation for those tired of flying on their own Wings of the Heart. Supersonic Voice A multi-target special ability causing sleep. Its beautiful but eerie tone brings about an acute sleepiness in listeners. Sandfeeder's Nest ;Albireo A flying creature known best for its doe eyes. The slime coating all but their heads makes many wary of touching them, but they are widely hunted for their meat. Their slime is highly conductive. It seems they hide out under trees when it rains. Mucky-Yucky Mucus A special ability that raises defense. Releases a protective slime that coats its body. A mystery of nature. ;Orvata A reptile preferring rocky terrain. Its bulging eyes constantly seek out food. It lures in prey with its flower-like tail, then swallows them whole. As any cold-blooded creatures, it has a weakness to cold weather. Hover Strike A physical-based special attack. Accelerates on frenzied wings, ramming the target hard enough to lose consciousness. ;Sandfeeder An oversized denizen of the Sandhollow. It hurls anything that moves before it. Resistant to magic, but weaker to direct attacks. Some say the unique topography of the Sandhollow was shaped by the Sandfeeder's appetite for sand. Paralysis Quills A special attack causing sleep. Uses a host of sleep-inducing paralyzing needles to subdue prey. Lunchtime A special attack which drains HP. Chomps down on its sleeping prey, feeding its ravenous appetite. Zaurak Keep ;Filler A flying creature found wherever power converges. Its wings are marked with characteristic spots. It emits a sound unique to Feelers from its tail. All who hear it collapse in an instant slumber. Does it ever accidentally knock itself out? Snooze Waves A special attack causing sleep. Its languorous tones dull foes' thoughts, dropping them into a bottomless slumber. ;Skeleton Warrior A cadaver, possessed by the wrath of the shadows. Its sword and shield suggest that it was once a knight, though its noble soul is not long gone. Offer these remains eternal peace with a burst of holy light. No unique skills. ;Ghoulish Skirmisher A sword-wielding commander of the dark army. Its form reflects countless years of hatred. They toss one another's' skulls back and forth to build solidarity, though reports are vague as all who witness this act are struck blind. Blinding Rancor A special ability causing blindness. A form of possession where targets are bound by malice, suppressing their attacks. ;Rulug A bloodsucking bug that gives off flaming powder. It infects foes with a toxin as it sucks them dry. They then cauterize the wound, sealing the poison within the victim's body with a blast of fire. Torch these irritating insects right back! Bloodsucker A special attack which drains HP and causes poison. Injects victims with venomous saliva as it sucks their blood. ;Shadow Caracal A feline lurking in the shadows, bright eyes fixed on its prey. Its cry is as a voice straight from the depths of hell. The kick its powerful legs deliver is fierce, though some seem to enjoy it. Its paw pads are a cool blue color. Uber Cat Kick A physical-based special attack. A fierce kick using their cushy paw pads. Cat-lovers will go nuts. ;Devil's Doll An unknown egg, animated by some wicked power. Said to dance insanely while showering the area with its wrath once its shell breaks. Behind its shut-eyed mask is said to lie its true face with a crescent mouth, though none have lived to tell. No unique skills. ;Juggler An evil clown that freely controls flame. Throws knives, then immediately uses magic, the heated metal dealing more severe damage. Not many know of their tufty tails, but it is by checking these tails that they verify their kind. Pyromancy A fire-based special attack. Magic flames assail foes without smoke or mirrors. More amazing than amazing. ;Master Juggler An evil clown that freely controls ice. Nothing is scarier than these hypnotizing clowns. It is said they make nearby animals their puppets. Knife fights often break out during their poker games, where 7-of-a-kind is a common sight. Cryomancy An ice-based special attack. Magic ice assails foes without smoke or mirrors in an illusory instant of incandescence. Animal Hypnotism A special ability that raises attack power. Unleashes the innate power of one's animal underlings through hypnotism. ;Geryon A muscular creature filled with a dark power. Its sweaty stench is overpowering to any nose. The pride it takes in its physique is obvious. The slim limbs holding its bulk aloft nimbly draw magic sigils summoning thunder from another plane. Evil Thunder A lightning-based special attack. A bolt of lightning called by nimbly forming an evil sign with their insect hands. ;Monoceros A beast with shining silver fur and a single horn. Its metallic pelt is feared by people as much as the beasts' godly strength. Its diamantine horn easily pierces the flesh of any foe. It constantly seeks light out of disdain for shadowy impurity. No unique skills. ;Rudra A Dark Brother of the Zaurak Keep, possessing the power to travel betwixt multiple dimensions. Called the executors of the gods' wrath for their practice of delivering disaster unto mankind. Their dark temptation speaks directly to the mind. Heathen Melody A wicked vibration causing flames, freezing, shock, blindness, and other ailments. A truly vexing attack. Feral Proof A darkness-based special attack. Topples foes, then gnaws them where they lay. No terror compares to being eaten alive. Atria ;Almer A gaseous being burning a bright blue. They sniff out nearby battlefields, feeding upon the lost wishes of fallen warriors. It is said the souls of those devoured by almas are purified, ascending directly to the stars. Foxfire A special attack causing flames. Attacks with a cursed blaze, searing foes with flames of hatred for all living beings. ;Medium An innocent young soul, manipulated by Wiseman. In their quest for a power exceeding the spirit, they sacrificed even their minds for strength. All who lived then held tremendous magical power, allowing for sustained chains of attack spells. Numinous Wings A special ability causing blindness. Steals foes' vision with its eerie glowing wings. Often combined with a light attack. ;Shaman A middle-aged man, soul manipulated by Wiseman. Their bodies and spirits, honed by the hard work of everyday life give birth to massive ice magic. They exhibit little mercy to those opposing Wiseman's vision, coolly killing kith and kin. Numinous Wings A special ability causing blindness. Steals foes' vision with its eerie glowing wings. Often combined with a light attack. ;Dragon An archaic dragon, alive for untold millennia. Currently acting under the influence of Wiseman. Presently thought extinct from lack of sightings. Its scales are hard enough to halt most attacks, doing more damage to the blade then they take. Conflagrant Breath A fire-based special attack. Spits a ball of flame like magma from an erupting volcano. Skywrenching Roar A knockdown lightning-based attack. Emits a howl that shakes the atmosphere and causes the earth to tremble for miles. ;Guillo Guillo, having appeared in Sagi's past memories. Turns on Sagi after brutally slaying his comrades. Utterly confused by the scene around him, Sagi too falls before Guillo's razor claws, unable to take in his surroundings as his vision goes red. Heavenlapse A multi-target darkness-based special attack. Fragments of the shattered heavens rain down upon foes. Fellstar Gleam A light-based special attack. Dispels darkness by raining holy missiles down like beautiful shooting stars. ;Wiseman Potentate of the Age of Gods who refined the power of the spirit and began trapping life in Magnus. It is unknown whether he is a corporeal human. His wings and the space surrounding him spellbind. "Be reborn as Magnus!" Illusory Chaos A multi-target darkness-based special attack. Shrouds enemies in the shadow of chaos and eradicates them. Cast Away Your Carnal Robes A special ability that completely unequips all targets. Renders all defenses null with its supernatural power. ;Black Dragon Ancient dragons of the darkness called by Wiseman. They hover over the battlefield drinking the blood and fear of man in fulfillment of their dark pact. The black flame they breathe is said to burn hot enough to incinerate body and soul in an instant. Crimson Catharsis A multi-target fire-based attack. Immolates foes with a raging black blaze. Matar ;Lanocaulis A chameleon-like denizen of the Matar Highlands. Though the weather-beaten terrain is bleached by steady rains, the creature blends in with the mud. Perhaps exhausted from standing still in the guise of a flower, it often nods off to sleep. No unique skills. ;Maw-Maw-Goo A mollusk making its home near the shallows. Its pitch-black orifice constantly spews a toxic mist virulent enough to poison any who touch it. Spins its slick body at high velocity to ram foes. Voted into the top three foes one hates to cross. Shell Spin A physical-based special attack. Rams into foes using its hard shell while rapidly spinning. ;King Caracal The dominant felids ruling the Matar Highlands. The largest sub-species of caracal. Other species prostrate themselves in the presence of the king caracal, flattening back their ears and horns. Its paw pads are a faint purple and rather hard. Uber Cat Kick A physical-based special attack. A fierce kick using their cushy paw pads. Cat-lovers will go nuts. Kitty SOS A special ability which calls more allies to fight. This pathetic mewl sends an SOS signal intelligible only to cats. ;Nixie Chimera A buzzard making its home on the highest peaks. It circles above, vocal cords emitting an eerie cry causing a variety of mysterious ills in the body. Rumored to be fast friends with the king caracal, going so far as to let it ride upon their backs. Supersonic Voice A multi-target special ability causing sleep. Its beautiful but eerie tone brings about an acute sleepiness in listeners. Chilling Voice A special attack causing freezing. Entraps foes in ice with its crystal clear voice. Useful for cooling off on hot days. ;Hearteater A giant caterpillar native to the Matar Highlands. Primarily feeds upon the gregarious heartenbrace. It is said to lay its eggs inside other creatures, the larvae eating their way through body and soul. Where there's one, there are thirty! Ovulate A special attack which paralyzes foes and lays eggs within them. Upon hatching, the larvae kill the host. Causes sleep. Coliseum ;Arma Prototype M An experimental machina arma made by the Empire. Machina arma are infused with power harvested from fragments of the wicked god. The M Type was prone to losing control, and was abandoned. Bought by an eccentric noble, it now fights in the Coliseum. Sinistral Chop A darkness-based special attack. Executes a left jab imbued with the rage of one who curses his own birth. X-Bluster A darkness-based special attack. Attacks with crossed lasers as if to deny their very existence. Nekkar ;Armored Mite A midgey bedecked with a rad rod, fancy chapeau, frilly cape, and a lovely ribbon. Abounding with confidence in the items it paid its life savings to acquire. Fearless in its special outfit, it now uses magic attacks from extreme point-blank range. All-Or-Nothing Thunder A lightning-based special attack. An electric attack used only by those with the courage to rush to their foe's side. Mitochondria A special ability which recovers life. Mitochondria produce the energy needed to sustain life. ;Queen Alraune A newborn queen, emerged from her tiny bulb. She prefers to crack the whip at her slave balunas rather than to act herself. The reward for their hard work is honey from her flower, though its contents are dubious. Her fair flowers are toxic. Poison Breath A multi-target special ability causing poison. Spews a cloud of toxic breath which enshrouds the battlefield. Beastprodder A fire-based combination attack. An attack by the queen and her servants in which she urges the Slave Baluna to charge. ;Slave Balloona A baluna that transformed the lump on its back into a thorn by sheer force of will. Lights itself ablaze, then rams foes. Over acting of its own will, it prefers absolute obeisance to its queen. Its body is said to be dyed in the queen's honey. Overheat A fire-based special attack. Raises the impact of one's charge by lighting themselves ablaze. ;Mange-Roches A monstrous bird of the Nekkar Quietlands. Its massive wings can set even boulders to flight, while its beak is hard enough to shatter anything. Vulnerable to lightning, it hides in its nest in stormy weather. Probably male, but who can tell? Wingflail A knockdown special attack. Stirs up a gale with its giant wings, then forms a cyclone to attack foes. Trample A physical-based special attack. Flies above foes then drops down, crushing them with force enough to shatter boulders. ;Saber Dragon A sharp-fanged, razor-clawed kin to the dragon. Foes are easily skewered upon its elegant talons. The target of hunters for their valuable fangs. Its back plays host to a growth of toadstools, but specimens growing too large are soon eaten. Crimson Hail A special attack causing flames. Fireballs pop from its raptor beak like chestnuts jump from an open fire. Party Members ;Sagi A boy of 15, host to a guardian spirit from birth. The Dark Service was eager to have a spiriter in their ranks. Generally kind, though sometimes extreme in his methods, perhaps from naiveté. He wields a long, single-edged blade. ;Milly Rescues Sagi, then proceeds to tag along. Age 17. Born and raised in the Empire, she longs to see the world. She flaunts her studies at the School of Magic, but slept through the key lectures. She hefts twin weapons with astonishing ease. ;Guillo An arcane magic puppet, exhumed by Sagi as a child. Guillo retains no memories from before that time. Admitted to the Dark Service as Sagi's partner, posing as his paramachina. Does battle with eerily inhuman movement and powerful magic.